Patriot star
by Silencemybrother
Summary: *reboot of the exchange student* The girls become exchange students to the United States. Many OCs, about half of them are assholes Kagamixkonata
1. Chapter 1

Patriot star

Author: who is ready for an exchange student reboot!

Kagami: author you deleted it, remember?

Author: I know, but hopefully people will find this more exciting.

Wendell: of course they will, I'm in it.

Author: actually most people think your an asshole.

Wendell: of course I'm the "evil racist neo nazi that kicks puppies and eats babies".

Author: ok I think I will raise the rating a bit...

Kagami: Wendell, that's part of it. It doesn't help that you almost seem to have the narcissistic personality disorder.

Tsukasa: is this a bad time, do I really have to be in this, I mean I don't like the idea of leaving my family and...

Wendell: damnit! Your lucky, I would do any thing to get rid of or get away from my family *starts sharping pocket knife*.

Author: I better start the story before I have to make this M rated. Hope you enjoy!

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Kagami awoke to her alarm clock.

'6:10, wait... I got to get up!' Kagami thought as she got up to fix her hair into her favorite style; pigtails. She then rushed getting on her uniform.

"Damn how did summer break do this to me, it usually only affects konata and..." She appon mentioning Konata's name blushed and remembered her dream 'so thats... Why I slept a few more minuets, that was a... Well strange dream'

"Breakfast is ready everyone!" Miki yelled from downstairs.

"Comming!" Kagami yelled as she came downstairs.

"Kagami it's not like you to be sleeping in late, are you ok" miki asked as kagami came into the kitchen.

"Yah, of course mom" kagami stated as she sat down to get some coffee.

"Alright, just remember I'm your mother and you can tell me anything" Miki responded to Kagami.

"I know, where's tsukasa" Kagami asked.

"in dreamland as usual" Matsuri said as she walked in "good mourning."

"Ah the heartless one arrives"

Kagami commented as she took out some bread to toast.

"Naw, I'm just awesome" Matsuri said dismissively.

"Sure you are" Kagami said "mom, who does she get that from?" Kagami asked her mother.

"I'm actually not sure" Miki said while resting her chin on her hand "great question."

"Good mourning" a sleepy Tsukasa said as she walked in with her pajamas on.

"You gonna wear that to school" Kagami commented on her sisters dress causing Matsuri to burst out laughing.

"Onee-Chan what are you... Oh" the airhead said as she realized she was wearing her pajamas.

"I.. I will never... Get enough of you" Matsuri said as she finished laughing.

Tsukasa rushed upstairs to get her uniform and shoes on while Kagami finished her breakfast. After saying there usual goodbyes They came out of the house and into the streets. After a while of walking the twins found them selves at the subway where they came to their school.

"Onee-chan you haven't said a word the whole ride, is anything up" tsukasa asked.

"Oh nothing" Kagami said as she walked through the door.

"Are you sure? I heard mom say you didn't get up early today..." Tsukasa was cut off by kagami.

"So I sleep a bit late and decide I don't have any thing to talk about and everyone thinks there is some thing I'm hiding?" Kagami lashed out.

Tsukasa looked down "sorry sis."

"No I'm the one that should be apologizing, it's just I feel like you guys were over analyzing me" kagami said calming down "anyway we better get to class."

"Hello Kagamin" Konata said as she met up with Kagami.

"Don't have time for this konata, I got to get to class" kagami said moving along "and don't use that name."

"Aww Kagami, didn't you get the letter? We are going to America!" Konata said as she spun around.

"Konata I don't have time for your games..." Kagami said attempting to get through the otaku.

"So you didn't get it after all? Well if you don't be Believe me, come with me to the principles office" Konata said taking Kagami's hand causing the pigtailed girl to blush.

"I know where the principles office is at" kagami said as she took her hand off Konata's.

"Oh... My Kagamin's been a bad girl huh?" Konata said with a smirk.

"SHUT UP!" Kagami said, her blush getting even more red.

The group was mostly quiet on the way to the principle's office, with the couple comments from Konata, of course.

Appon opening the door Kagami saw that Miyuki, Patty, and Minami were already in the room.

"We're here, Kagami didn't get the letter so I decided I would bring her here" Konata said.

"Great so your all here" the principle said to the girls.

"We aren't really going to America, are we?" Kagami asked.

"Actually yes, your going to Fairhaven, California to attend fairhaven high-school, you have been select due to your intelligence and great leadership skills" the principle said.

"Really? What if our parents disagree, or we don't want to go?" Kagami asked.

"Then you won't go, however every one of these students parents have agreed to have them go, we called your parents and they aprove, so if you don't want to go that is your choice" he said in a serious tone.

"I will go" Kagami stated.

"I... I... I think I will go" Tsukasa stuttered.

"Good, well then I suggest you get home and pack, ms Izumi has your tickets so don't worry about your tickets" he explained "dismissed"

'Why does that make me more worried' Kagami thought to herself

Fairhaven California

"Wendell it's time to get up" Wendell's mother said behind his door.

"Ok" Wendell said 'I think I will sleep a little more'

Ten minuets later Wendell's mother came back to his room "I know your tired but its a school day so you gotta get up" she said.

"Ok" Wendell said finally deciding to get up. Wendell had blue eyes and brown hair, his hair covering his brow and ears.

He walked over to his closet and pulled out a plain red pocket tee shirt, black cowboy boots, blue jeans and his favorite leather jacket then walked out of his room and into his bathroom to take his morning shower.

Fifteen minuets later he came out of the shower and walked over to the kitchen to start making some coffee.

"Good mourning, mom" Wendell said in his deep boring voice.

"Good mourning" Wendell's mother said. She had green eyes and dark brown hair about shoulder length, she looked to be in her fifties. Wendell had gotten a milk jug out along with the sugar to be used in his coffee, while the mother was drinking milk and eating a peanut butter sandwich.

"So were only going to see dad this mourning? Oh that sucks" Wendell said looking at his fathers schedule 'yes good riddance, I only have to see him for a few minuets!.'

"I know, Drake is working pretty late today" the mother said.

"Hi Jenny" Drake said. He had blue eyes and light brown hair which was parted. He also had glasses on, which would make him look nerdy if it wasn't for his psychically fit body.

"Hi" Jenny replied.

"Hi dad" Wendell replied to his father.

"Where's the littlest one at?" Drake asked.

"Off in dreamland as usual" Wendell said as he perfected his coffee.

"Brother!" Caiden said as he ran in to hug his brother. The little brother connected with Wendell and almost split Wendell's coffee.

"Hey idiot! Don't do that! First I don't like being hugged second you almost spilt my coffee!" Wendell scolded his little brother.

"But brother I love you" Caiden said in the cutest voice that would melt anyone's heart.

"Sure because people that love me try to ram me and have my drinks spill" Wendell said again in spite.

"Wendell that's enough! Apologize to your little brother" Drake commanded.

"Im sorry Caiden" Wendell fake apologized 'asshole.'

"Your not going to drink just coffee and eat nothing else, are you?" Jenny asked Wendell.

"Yeah, I know I should eat something but I'm not hungry at breakfast" Wendell replied.

"Eat some cheese, anything! Just something. I don't like you going to school on a empty stomach" Jenny said to Wendell.

"Ugh fine" Wendell said taking out a cheese stick from the fridge.

Wendell got ready for school along with Caiden and Jenny, who was a school teacher. At around 7:10 they headed out for school, there first one being the elementary school where they all got out, Caiden and Jenny headed into the school while Wendell waited for the bus.

"Hi Wendell" a teen with green eyes and long black shaggy hair in a brown hoodie greeted Wendell.

"Carl how's it going, man" Wendell asked.

"Pretty damn good I must say" Carl replied.

"Why's that?" Wendell asked.

"I got oblivion! Just another addition to my elder scrolls collection, plus a really great dream!" Carl explained.

"And what have you done in it so far? And I'm pretty sure I don't want to here your dreams" Wendell questioned Carl.

'What does a damned communist dream about anyways?' Wendell thought in his mind.

"Basically went around and killed people, I got into the dark brother hood. Anyways, enough about me, what have you been doing?" Carl asked.

"So you've been applying your human extinctionist beliefs to video games. Eh I've been playing some mount&amp;blade" Wendell replied.

The two were mostly quiet the entire ride to the high school, with Carl making a few comments. Their high school wasn't that far away so getting to it didn't take to long for the bus to get there.

After getting off the bus Wendell and Carl made way for their club room which had a table, one computer and was sparsely decorated. A teen with green eyes, short black hair and a tanned skin tone was sitting at the computer.

"Good mourning, Josh" Carl said his hyperactivity starting to show "whatcha working on?"

"Our anti-censorship program" Josh bluntly said.

"Wait, what wrong with it?" Wendell asked.

"Nothing, its just the school has updated their network security, if I don't update our program we could be detected" Josh replied.

"Well, what if this new program causes them to detect us?" Wendell said.

"I thought I told you, if we are detected the system automatically deletes itself" Josh explained.

"So where is Liz?" Carl asked.

"I believe she called and said she was sick" Josh replied.

"I think she's playing hookie" Wendell said.

"Perhaps so" Carl commented.

"Ok, I am starting the program now..." Josh said launching the program. The program appeared as a small window with a connection bar showing.

"We'll let's try it out, go to Martin Luther King dot org" Wendell suggested.

Josh complied, opening Internet explorer, typing the The site into the URL box, and finialy hitting the enter key. Shortly after the the site loaded to show the default blocked site screen and the anti-censorship's program had closed.

"Oh... Shit" Wendell nervously said.


	2. Chapter 2

Patriot star 2

Japan

The group walked out of the principles office and out of the school.

"So the other guys got a letter and we didn't? The school didnt even think of calling my house the night before we are to leave!" Said Kagami as she and her twin walked back home to back.

"I know sis, but look on the bright side: it's like a field trip," Tsukasa said.

"Sure a year long one with... Wait do any of the others know english? 'Cause I sure as hell don't" asked Kagami.

"I think Yuki-chan knows a decent amount" answered Tsukasa.

"Ok..." Was Kagami's response.

The two were quiet all the way home, with some exception to tsukasa who always seemed to notice something that was worth talking about. It wasn't long before they returned home.

"I'm home" Said Kagami as she and her twin walked through the door.

"So... You didn't tell us about this?" Miki asked.

"I didn't get any sort of letter that we were going to America, so I didn't know" said Kagami bluntly.

"Um... I sorta got a letter that said you were going to America but... I thought it was a joke..." Matsuri said.

Inori face palmed and replied "your an idiot."

"Don't say such things about your sister, you know better," Miki scolded Inori.

"We'll I better go, pack, and say goodbye to some of my friends that aren't comming" said Kagami as she walked up the stairs.

"Um... Yah, me two," a nervous tsukasa said as she walked up the flight of stairs.

Fairhaven

"Yippee! Now we get to be suspended and stuff!" Shouted a sarcastic Carl.

Josh sat there and replied in his usual monotone voice "Actually, it should clear our history too: no evidence."

"So, we are in the clear?" Asked Wendell.

"We'll I'm sure..." Before Carl could finish his sentence a short teacher opened the door and marched in with haste. The teacher had shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes with a tanned skin tone.

"Hello miss Coltvin," Wendell said with a faked smile "how can I help you."

"You can tell me why your club visited a web page that defiled the great Dr. Martin Luther king junior" Said Coltvin in anger.

"You must be confused" Wendell replied.

"Then what is this!" She said as she opened her laptop.

"What is what? This doesn't have anything about us on it," Wendell asked.

"What are you..." Coltvin turned the laptop around "what did you do."

"I think you better lie down, I think you're starting to see things," Carl said.

"Shut up!" The teacher shouted in anger. For a few seconds she stood there thinking, until she had thought of something.

"Your club isn't diverse enough" she said with a sly smirk.

"What are you talking about?" Wendell asked.

"You don't have enough minorities in your club" replied the teacher.

"We'll to be honest, no minorities have signed up for our club" said josh.

"And what does it matter? If race is just a social construct and not real then it shouldn't matter if we don't have a minority or not because there is only one race, right?" Wendell explained.

Coltvin stood there. "I don't want to hear it!" she said annoyed "and you better have a minority member in two weeks or I'm closing this club down."

'Damn racists' Coltvin hought as she then picked up her laptop and left the room.

"Oh how nice..." Wendell said sarcastically.

In a hall way not to far away there stood two kids in a usual conversation. One of the kids had blue eyes and messy blond hair with tanned skin, and he was wearing a dark blue polo shirt, tan pants, and a pair of black loaffers. The other had a black mini Mohawk with purple eyes. He was wearing his favorite outfit a grey T-shirt, black zip-up hoodie, dark blue jeans, and a pair of black Converse sneakers.

"How it going, Keith?," The purple eyed teen asked.

"I'm doing good, I haven't been doing much of anything recently," Keith replied "how about you Cody?"

"Good, so..."

"Hello, I assume you are Cody?," Coltvin in asked Cody.

"Um... Yes, have I done some thing wrong?" Cody asked.

Coltvin looked at Cody with a almost inhuman smile "no, in fact we are going to finally get rid of Wendell's club; that is if you play your cards right."

The two nodded as they listened to the teachers plan.

Japan

Kagami sat on her bed with all of her luggage packed near by in a black suit case. She was rather content with how fast she was able to get her suitcase packed compared to her sister, that was still packing. Of course she knew it wasn't a challenge, her sister having a "special" mind, but she still took satisfaction in it.

'Ok, now that that's done with I better call Konata and make sure that I wasn't right about her losing our tickets' she thought as she picked up her phone.

After a few seconds of beeping Konata finally answered "'sup."

"Is that how you answer your phone all the time? Never mind, do you still have the tickets," Kagami asked.

"Um... Don't be mad"

"You lost them!"

"I will try my hardest to find them" Konata replied.

"Sure you will..."


	3. Chapter 3

Patriot star chapter 3

Kagami put the phone away and sighed, 'This is going to be my whole day, isn't it?' Kagami got up and walked out of the room. She had decided to take off her school clothes and instead had on a green tee shirt, covered up by a jacket on account of the cold, and a pair of brown pants.

Deciding that if she was going to have to go and help Konata look for the tickets that she ought to bring her twin to help speed up their search. The hallway of the Hiragii household was rather quite that morning with little of the noise that came from the family watching their regular gameshows. Kagami approached Tsukasa's room and knocked a few times. When Tsukasa didn't answer Kagami decided to open it herself to see her twin only half way packed sleeping on her bed.

Kagami sighed and stepped into the room. "Tsukasa, please get up," she said as nicely as possible.

The sleeping twin, slightly annoyed by her wake up, replied sleepily to Kagami "but I thought we were leaving around twelve, what happened Onee-Chan?"

Kagami looked at her twin, to say the least Konata's inability to keep up with anything had but her on edge, but losing tickets? Now that was inexusible. Kagami thought that the principle must have been insane to think Konata could be trusted with the ticket, with her track record of being sent to the office due to missing work, he should have been wise enough not to, unless... the trip wasn't the principles idea in the first place and he didn't want them to go. Kagami had decided that it had to be something else, why would the principle not want them to go on this trip?

"Onee-chan are you ok? your just standing there looking at me" Tsukasa asked.

Kagami scratched the back of her head "sorry just deep on thought."

"Ok, can you now tell me why we are leaving early?"

"Well Konata has lost our ticket's and I need you to come and help look for it, but you seem to need to finish your packing."

"Yah, I was just taking a short nap," Tsukasa said with a nervous laugh.

"I better help you."

Kagami started to help her sister pack.

Fairhaven

"Wendell, I think we have a problem" Carl said, his voice breaking the fragile silence.

Wendell in response to the comment grew a rather lizard like smile, his eyes turned into pinpoint dots as sharp as daggers and sarcastically said as he glared at Carl "you don't say?"

"Well I sorta thought that you'd..."

"Of course I have a plan! Unless by magical chance something changes my idea, I'm going to have to have one of us... Us.." Wendell put a hand on his chin waiting for something to come to mind. "Eh, I guess we do need a miracle."

"Wendell the odds of us keeping the historical politics debate club is highly unlikely, no nonwhite would ever join us and I don't plan to let any join" Said josh.

"Josh for the last time, this is not a racist club," Wendell sighed "just because three out of four of our members are racist doesn't mean it's a racist club. This club is about letting all view points be heard, I guess we attract a lot of racists because of that."

"Moderate..." Josh mumbled.

"Pft, like hell I'm a damn moderate. This group wouldn't survive if I just let white nationalist in, and now it won't survive without some form of nonwhites joining..."

"I honestly don't care about all of the racial stuff in this group, but Wendell does have a point that we are not going to survive, especially with that Coby..." Carl butted in.

"Cody" Wendell corrected.

"Whatever, I don't get how he can have such hatred for this club. Didn't he once call us hate incarnate?"

"I thought he called us demons in human form?" Josh said

"Actually that was the Jew referring to me, actually it's quite ironic" Wendell said.

"Keith doesn't seem that much of a evil guy, and I still don't know where you get the idea that Jew are the spawn of satan from," Carl replied. "I mean I'm a Christian and I can't find a trace of that in the New Testament."

"I could get into that discussion but I think the audience has heard enough of our conversation and is waiting for the asspull that saves us" Wendell said casually.

It was at that moment that the intercom came on to speak "students tomorrow you will be meeting some exchange students from Japan, please treat them with curtesy."

"That's convenient..." Said Carl.


	4. Chapter 4

"No Wendell, I will not have that perverted race step foot into our room. We already have Carl," josh said.

"In two weeks this wont even be our room, besides we only have to prove we accept nonwhites. If we were to have them join then expel them, we would legally be considered an equal opportunity club, or something like that" replied Wendell. "and, despite my friends perversions he is a respected member of this club, and I hope you reminder that." Despite the lack of body language, Wendell was able to determine that josh had barely tolerated Wendell's proposal for a minority member in his club. Josh had retired from the computer and had walked over to the bookshelf, to immerse himself in the large number of books predating the 1900s.

"So Wendell, how will you explain this to Elizabeth?" Carl asked

"Eh lizy is rather new to the club, so it's not really her choice," Wendell explained "she wants to pout like josh did, let her. This wasn't my call in the first place."

"Not a true nationalist either, just your average racist with no class whatsoever. Then again, Wendell practically has the personality of a Jew, but then he actually loves the white race and isn't in because of hate. So I guess she is worse than him," Josh thought aloud.

"I can here you..." Wendell said in a deadpan manner.

"So how will we get them to join our club before Cody gets to them?" Carl interrupted.

"Easy, we friend them. If they find out before we are able to seal the deal the only thing that would work is giving them an offer they can't refuse" Wendell said.

"But what if they don't know english?" Carl asked.

"Pft, not even the school is dumb enough to allow that, and if they are, I happen to know Japanese" Wendell boasted.

"Uh huh" Carl said understandingly as he went to sit in one of the desks.

Back in the hall way ms, Coltvin had finished describing her master plan to Cody and Keith. Although Cody said he would rather just burn the club down, the idea of completely humiliating Wendell and ruining his reputation was to good a opportunity to pass off. Keith thought it would be better not to completely ruin Wendell and his friends, but rather attempt to educate them. His ideas fell on death ears.

"If they could be educated, it would have been done back when I was his english teacher, I had to fight that piece of shit so much that every day we would have arguments over the simplest quote in a book. That was before to kill the mocking bird, afterwords was hell. I think you both know what happened half way through that book", ms. Coltvin said.

Cody chuckled "yes you had a mental breakdown and screamed that you would kill him if he continued, I believe you lost your license?"

"Yes, now it is time for Wendell Hoover to face his crimes of racism and hate" she replied with a rather inhuman grin on her face.

"I don't believe a teacher should call a student such a name, he may be irredeemable, but as Christians should we hate a man back, Jesus told us to turn the other cheek." Keith replied.

"That demon is not a man and you know it, in fact you called him a demon" Cody said.

"I shouldn't have, I said those words out of spite. Of course he also shouldn't have been claiming that I was lying about my great grandparents during you know..." Keith said sadly looking down.

"This should never happen. I agree to your plan, I will get it in full motion with the rest of the group. Thank you ms. Coltvin" Cody said with determination as he walked away

Back in Japan, Tsukasa and Kagami had finished packing. The two were exhausted from packing their clothes and were stretched out over the bed. Kagami knew she needed to go to Konata's, but at the moment she thought, why bother? It isn't her fault that Konata was stu... No not stupid but... Irresponsible enough to lose the tickets. Of course she was consciously saying that she should try to find them.

The phone rang, the number belonging to no other than a mischievous otaku: Konata. Kagami humored the call and picked up the phone.

"Uh... They were sorta in my pocket all along" Konata said.

Kagami, pissed off by the fact she had just worked overtime to get her sister ready, yelled "why didn't you check that first?"

"Dunno"

"What do you mean you 'don't know' that should be your first place to look! Whatever I guess I will meet you and the others at the airport, bye"

"Bye, kagamine..."

"What I say about calli... She hanged up."


	5. Chapter 5

Fairhaven

"Wendell, you do know what we are doing tonight, right?" Josh asked.

"I don't know what your talking about" Wendell said confused.

"Really? i swear wendell you need to get organized. It's my first day at Jim's kitchen, your looking after me," Josh replied.

"Oh... Yah, your mother thinks this will somehow make you 'normal', your mother really needs to learn that autism is a permanent alteration of the brain. Honestly if it wasn't for the fact your mother knew Jim I would tell you to just hang out somewhere, it's probably too fast paced for you to even consider working there," Wendell replied.

"I wish that she could understand me, at least to a point" Josh said.

"Wendell Hoover!" Cody shouted as he slammed open the door. Keith wasn't far behind.

"Oh, apparently the baby schmuck sucker and his goy have arrived," Wendell chuckled.

"Keith what did he call us?" Cody asked.

A disgusted Keith replied "Wendell I would appreciate not put an image like that in my head."

"I heard about how you have a little issue with your club," Cody smirked.

Wendell's lips distorted into his devilish crocodile smile, "interesting you mention that, I assume you are working with my former' teacher'."

"Sure, I would work with anyone to bring your dumb ass intolerant club to justice,"Cody replied.

Wendell's grin intensified, "anyone?"

"I take that back, I would work with all righteous people to bring you down."

"Why did you come to my humble home away from home?"

"You're anything but humble..."

"I said my home was humble, not me. Any idiot can figure out I'm the exact opposite of humble."

"I came to let you know that my brother already know's one of the transfer students sisters. So, if you even think you are going to win, you won't"

"Sure I'm supposed to believe something as outlandish as that? Even if its true, I only need one nonwhite..."

"Wendell, what's the purpose of you even keeping this shitty club?"

"So people can have freedom of speech, even 'hate speech'."

"How noble, if only you weren't spewing out complete shit..."

Japan, Izumi household

Konata had just finished calling Kagami and was currently holding off her fathers... Love.

"Konata, no boyfriends... Remember no boyfriends," the otaku father said sobbing.

"Sheesh, dad don't worry about it," Konata said attempting to comfort her father.

"Onne-chan I will miss you and Minami very very much" the sickly girl only known as yutaka said as she hugged Konata.

"I'm sure you will..."


End file.
